


Don't leave me...

by Rin_Kuroi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character Bashing, Gen, Parental Reborn, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Kuroi/pseuds/Rin_Kuroi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alles was Tsuna wollte war einfach nur jemand der für ihn da war, der sich um ihn sorgte, ihn unterstützte, bei ihm war und nicht vergaß. Nur war es nicht Iemitsu der diesen Platz schlussendlich einnahm, wie er es eigentlich gesollt hätte. // Iemitsu-bashing // parental!Reborn // slight OoC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't leave me...

_Stay by my side_

 

-o- 6 Jahre alt -o-

 

Ein kleiner brünetter Junge mit Schwerkraft trotzenden Haaren ging langsam und leicht humpelnd nach Hause, seinen Kopf ließ er hängen, während sein Gesicht und auch Teile seiner Arme mit Prellungen und Blutergüssen übersehen war.

Tränen schwammen in den sonst so warmen, karamellbraunen Augen und liefen Gefahr überzulaufen, doch der sechsjährige versuchte es zu vermeiden, er wollte seiner Mutter keine Sorgen machen sobald er nach Hause kam, trotz der Verfassung in der er sich befand.

Schließlich musste er stark für sie sein solange sein Vater nicht da war, er wollte sie nicht zum Weinen bringen… wie es sein Vater tat indem er immer nur weg war.

Er wusste das sie weinte, auch wenn sie versuchte es dann zu tun wenn sie dachte das er schläft, er nichts mitbekommen würde, doch er tat es und es schmerzte ihn fast mehr als die Verletzungen die seine Schläger ihm zufügten.

Dafür, dass er seine Mutter immer zum Weinen brachte und weh tat, hasste er seinen Vater, doch andererseits konnte er nicht anders als ihn zu lieben, ebenfalls darauf zu hoffen wann er denn wohl wieder kam und mit ihm spielen konnte.

Er vermisste ihn und dies schmerzte.

Denn sobald er wieder da war, war es als wäre der Hass nie da gewesen und dann war er auch schon wieder weg, verschwunden für Jahre und alles was von ihm kam waren vereinzelte Postkarten und Überweisungen.

Das Gefühl kam wieder, stärker als zuvor und doch liebte er seinen Vater, doch…

Er war nie da wenn er ihn brauchte… wenn er seine Hilfe benötigte, seinen Rat oder einfach nur seine Nähe…

Sich leicht auf die Lippe beißend und seinen Rucksack ein klein wenig fester an den Riemen greifend, näherte er sich immer mehr seinem zu Hause und kaum einen Moment später sah er vor sich auch schon sein Haus mit dem Namensplättchen „Sawada“.

Noch einmal tief Luft holen und seine Gedanken ordnend, drückte der Junge langsam das Tor zu dem kleinen Grundstück auf und versuchte sein bestes gerade und ohne humpeln zur Tür zu gelangen.

Kaum, dass er diese erreicht hatte und öffnete, wurde dieser zu seiner Überraschung nicht von seiner Mutter begrüßt wie sonst auch, sondern fand sich nur wenige Sekunden später in den starken Armen eines großgewachsenen blonden Mannes, welcher in dämlich angrinste und in die Luft hob.

Schmerz durchzuckte dabei den kleinen Körper des brünetten, doch die Freude die Person vor sich wieder zu sehen ließ diesen vollkommen in den Hintergrund rücken, ebenso seine vorherigen Gedanken diesen Mann gegenüber, fürs erste.

„Tou-san!“, entkam es ihm erfreut und sofort schlangen sich seine kleinen Arme um den Hals seines Vaters.

Lachend drückte dieser seinen Sohn an sich, die Verletzungen des anderen gar nicht bemerkend.

„Ah, ist mein kleiner Tunafish wieder gewachsen? Daddy hat dich vermisst!“, gab der blonde bekannt, ehe er seinen Sohn wieder vor sich auf den Boden stellte.

„Iemitsu, Tsu-kun! Das Essen ist fertig.“, rief in diesem Moment auch schon eine braunhaarige Frau mit den exakt gleichen Augen wie ihr Sohn Tsunayoshi und einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht.

Augenblicklich wurde Iemitsus lächeln noch breiter als zuvor und Tsuna vor sich hin schiebend ging er auf seine Frau zu.

„Ah, Nana Schatz, deine Kochkünste sind das Beste! Ich habe dich so vermisst!“, begann Iemitsu vor sich hin zu schwärmen und hielt im nächsten Moment auch schon seine Frau in den Armen.

Tsuna, welcher das ganze beobachtete, umklammerte seinen Rucksack erneut feste sodass seine Knöchel weiß hervor traten.

Seine gerade noch so stark empfundene Freude den blonden wieder zu sehen nahm ab und der Schmerz von zuvor kam zurück.

Sich von seinen Eltern wegdrehend und zur Treppe gehend rief er seinen Eltern noch einmal zu, dass er seine Sachen noch wegpacken wollte, während die beiden Erwachsenen noch ein Weilchen ihr Wiedersehen genossen.

Das zittern und die unterdrückten Tränen ihres Sohnes bekamen die beiden dabei gar nicht mit, zu sehr waren sie aufeinander fixiert um etwas anderes wahr zu nehmen.

 

-o-

 

Innerhalb der nächsten Tage in denen Iemitsu zu Hause war, konnte Tsuna seinen kleinen internen Konflikt soweit schlichten mit dem Gedanken, mit der Hoffnung, dass der blonde dieses Mal länger bleiben würde, sie nicht allein lassen würde.

Die negativen Gefühle versuchte er an den Rand seines Bewusstseins zu schieben, sie zu verdrängen und sich einzureden, dass jetzt doch alles in Ordnung wäre.

Die Tatsache, dass sein Vater vorhatte nun auch noch mal mit ihm in den Vergnügungspark zu fahren und dann noch mal zum Spielzeugladen, half ihm dabei dies eher zu glauben.

Das Gefühl in ihn drin das jedoch sagte das an diesem Tag etwas passieren würde was er nicht mochte, ignorierte er dabei, er war zu glücklich.

 

Sein Gefühl jedoch schien sich im Laufe des Tages zu bestätigen.

Hin und wieder während ihrer Zeit im Vergnügungspark, wenn das Handy Iemitsu klingelte, verschwand dieser und ließ den kleinen brünetten Jungen allein zurück, nur um Minuten später wieder aufzutauchen und ihn in ein Geschäft ziehend, von welchem er eigentlich zu viel Angst hatte damit zu fahren.

Aber Tsuna konnte darüber hinwegsehen und dachte sich nichts Großes dabei, freute sich darüber das sein Vater Zeit mit ihm verbrachte.

 

„Tou-san! Guck mal hier!“, rief Tsuna aufgeregt, während er auf seinen Vater voller Enthusiasmus zulief, in seinem Armen hielt er einen kleinen orangenen Plüschlöwen umklammert.

Mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen, kniete Iemitsu sich hin um seinen Sohn ein wenig entgegen zu kommen.

„Hm, was ist Tuna? Möchtest du den hier haben?“, fragte Iemitsu, ehe er Tsuna mit einer Hand wild durch die Haare wuschelte, als dieser wie wild und mit leuchtenden Augen nickte.

Selber nickend richtete der blonde sich wieder auf und zahlte wenig später auch schon für den kleinen Plüschlöwen, den der kleine brünette freudig und mit rosigen Wangen an sich drückte.

Gerade als das Vater-Sohn-Duo allerdings den Laden verließen, klingelte erneut das Handy Iemitsus, welcher kurz aufseufzte, als er sah wer ihn da anrief, ehe er sich schnell Tsuna zuwandte.

„Okay, mein kleiner Tunafish, Daddy muss ganz schnell telefonieren. Also warte bitte hier auf mich, okay? Ich werde nicht lange brauchen, ich verspreche es.“, versicherte er seinem Sohn, welcher mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend seinen Vater für einen Moment kurz musterte, ehe er zögerlich nickte und ein kleines, scheues lächeln gab.

„Hai, Tsu-kun wartet hier.“, nickte der Junge, ehe er seinen kleinen Löwen, Natsu hatte er ihn getauft, noch fester an sich drückte, als sein Vater mit dem Handy am Ohr um die nächste Ecke verschwand.

Das Lächeln auf den Lippen des brünetten verschwand jedoch schnell wieder, als das ungute Gefühl zunahm.

 

-o-

 

Zwei Stunden.

Zwei Stunden stand Tsuna schon vor dem Spielzeugladen und wartete auf die Rückkehr seines Vaters, beobachtete wie die Menschen die an ihm vorbei gingen ihn seltsame Blicke zuwarfen und der Himmel immer dunkler wurde, bis die Straßenbeleuchtung anging.

Die Masse an Menschen die unterwegs war nahm auch mehr und mehr ab, bis nur noch vereinzeln Leute unterwegs waren, viele Läden hatten schon dicht gemacht.

Die Tränen die schon vor einiger Zeit begonnen hatten sich in den Augen des brünetten zu sammeln, begannen nun langsam überzulaufen und auf den Boden zu tropfen, ehe er sein Gesicht tief in sein neues Plüschtier drückte und leise schniefte.

„Tou-san… hat Tou-san Tsu-kun vergessen? Hat Tsu-kun was falsch gemacht…?“, murmelte Tsuna vor sich hin, nicht wissend was zu tun, schließlich hatte sein Vater ihm gesagt er solle warten.

Aber Iemitsu war noch immer nicht zurück, obwohl er es versprochen hatte.

Wie so vieles.

Wie das er schnell wieder nach Hause kommt, das er anrufen würde… er für sie da sein würde.

Nichts hatte er gehalten und nun stand Tsuna alleine auf der Straße, es war dunkel und ihm wurde langsam kalt.

Das einzige was warm war, was heiß war, waren seine Tränen und das sich aufbauende Gefühl von Enttäuschung seinen Vater gegenüber, welches nur noch wuchs und langsam zu Hass überschlug, als er sich schließlich doch dazu entschied das Warten aufzugeben und nach Hause zu gehen, nur um zu erfahren, dass Iemitsu wieder einmal weg war und seine Mutter dachte er wäre die ganze Zeit in seinem Zimmer gewesen.

Er schien noch nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben, dass er seinen 6-jährigen Sohn vergessen hatte, doch Tsuna konnte es nicht.

 

-o- 15 Jahre alt -o-

 

„Mou, Reborn, muss das sein? Das ist viel zu viel Arbeit!“, entkam es Tsuna, der in seinem Zimmer vor einem Stapel an Mathe aufgaben saß.

In der Zeit in welcher Reborn ihn unterrichtet hatte seit er gekommen war, war er zwar in der Lage das Fach einigermaßen zu durchstehen, doch auf guten Fuße würde er nie mit diesem Fach stehen.

Das entsichern einer Pistole war zu hören, als Reborn seinen Fedora ein wenig tiefer ins Gesicht zog und auf seinen Schüler zielte.

„Wie war das Dame-Tsuna? Ich glaube ich habe mich gerade verhört.“, erkundigte sich der junge Mann im Anzug, seinen Blick, wenn auch etwas verdeckt aber nicht minder einschüchternd, auf den brünetten gerichtet.

Dieser zuckte nur kurz zusammen, doch versuchte sein Bestes den Blickkontakt zu halten.

„Aber mindestens ein Viertel davon haben wir noch nicht einmal in der Schule angefangen! Ich weiß gar nicht worum es da geht!“, entgegnete er den älteren, ehe er seine Augen doch abwenden musste, ein klein wenig beschämt für seine Meckerei, auch wenn er sich Sicher war das sie berechtigt war.

Ein Seufzen war zu hören, ehe die Pistole Reborns wieder gesichert und verstaut wurde.

„Du machst deinen Namen wirklich alle Ehre Dame-Tsuna, aber nun gut, mach dich auf ein wenig tortu- ich meine Unterricht bereit.“

Die Mundwinkel Tsunas, trotz des verrutschten Wortes des anderen und dem wissen was ihm erwarten würde, zuckten ein klein wenig nach oben und sein Blick schien für einen Moment ein wenig abwesend, nur kurz in Richtung seines Bettes wandernd, an dessen Seite noch immer ein kleiner Plüschlöwe thronte.

Kurz den Kopf schüttelnd und aufkommende Erinnerungen vertreibend, ehe sie in die falsche Richtung gingen, sah er seinen Tutor wieder an, darauf wartend, dass dieser begann.

Reborn zeigte daraufhin sein übliches, nichts-Gutes-verheißende-Grinsen, ehe Hölle auf den brünetten herein brach.

Hass aber war das letzte das in den warmen braunen Augen zu sehen war, eher hin und wieder nur die Frage warum er sich das antat.

Auch wenn er die Antwort schon längst kannte.

 

Friedlich seinen Espresso trinkend auf Tsunas Bett sitzend, nachdem ihre kleine Unterrichtsstunde vorbei war und der brünette mit den übrigen Aufgaben begonnen hatte, seufzte Reborn nach einiger Zeit auf und strich seinem Partner Leon über den Kopf.

„Tsuna, ich habe Nachrichten für dich.“, verkündete der Fedoraträger und unterbrach somit die Stille, die nur von dem Geräusch von Stift auf Papier unterbrochen wurde.

Tsuna sah fragend von seinem Platz aus auf und unterbrach sein schreiben, während ihm seine Intuition zuflüsterte, das er das was kommt wahrscheinlich nicht mögen würde.

Und seine Intuition oder eher Hyper Intuition lag leider niemals wirklich daneben.

Trotz dessen nickte der Junge und schluckte kurz hart.

„Schieß los.“

Reborn beobachtete seinen Schüler noch einmal für einen kurzen Moment, ehe er nickte und seine mittlerweile leere Tasse abstellte.

„Ich werde mich kurz fassen und nicht drum herum reden: Iemitsu kommt.“, überbrachte der schwarzhaarige dem jüngeren die Nachricht, bei der jeder der nur gut genug hinsah sehen konnte, das er nicht sehr angetan von dieser Wende der Ereignisse war.

Allerdings war er da nicht der Einzige, als Tsunas ganzer Körper sich kurz verkrampfte, ehe er sich wieder zur Ruhe zwang und tief durchatmete.

„Wann?“, war das einzige was der Teenager fragte, seine Augen von seinen teils schon längeren Haarsträhnen im Gesicht verdeckt und mit ruhigem Ton, neutral.

Doch der Hitman wusste, dass dem ganz und gar nicht so war und dass sein Schüler versuchte seine Gefühle unter Verschluss zu halten.

Er konnte es ihm auch nicht verdenken, von all dem was er über den blonden Chef der CEDEF gehört hatte wenn er denn mal zu Hause war, was so gut wie kaum stattfand, wenn’s hochkommt alle drei bis vier Jahre für ein paar Tage oder Wochen, mehr nicht, war nicht das beste.

Und seine Persönliche Meinung zu Iemitsu von zuvor war ebenfalls nicht das was man… nett und freundlich betiteln konnte.

Tsuna noch einmal kurz anschauend, stand Reborn schließlich mit seiner Tasse erneut in Händen auf und wuschelte durch die braunen, Schwerkraft trotzenden Haare.

„Morgen, also sei drauf vorbereitet. Deine Wächter und ich werden auch anwesend sein.“, meinte der Fedoraträger noch einmal, für seine Verhältnisse sanft, ehe er den Raum verließ.

Erst als die Tür hinter diesem zu fiel, liefen leise Tränen die Wangen Tsunayoshis hinunter.

 

-o-

 

Tsuna war nicht gut gelaunt, definitiv nicht.

Erstens würde sein Vater an diesem Tag wieder kommen und zweitens tat sein Kopf ihm auch noch weh und ließ ihn kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Es war noch nicht einmal mehr so wie früher.

Früher hatte er gewartet, sehnsüchtig, dass sein Vater wieder kam, auch wenn er mit der Zeit eine gewisse Abneigung gegen ihn entwickelte, aber Hoffnung war immer da und Freude.

Nun aber war es anders.

Nach allem was Tsuna durchgestanden hatte, was Iemitsu getan hatte… vor allem nachdem er erfuhr was sein Vater für sein Geld tat.

Er konnte nicht anders als sich ihn zu hassen.

Vielleicht war das ein klein wenig übertrieben von ihm, er fragte es sich ständig ob es richtig war… aber nachdem er erfahren hatte das sein Vater die Gelegenheiten gehabt hätte zu kommen, das Timoteo ihm sogar gesagt hätte er solle seine Familie besuchen, das er das alles ablehnte und lieber bei der Famiglia blieb… das war der Moment in dem ihm klar wurde das Iemitsu sich nicht wirklich um sie kümmerte, nicht so wie es eigentlich hätte sein sollen.

Und nun da er Vongola Decimo werden würde, würde er diesen Mann der seine Famiglia über seine Familie stellte, öfter zu Gesicht bekommen.

Seinen Wunsch den Tsuna als Kind allerdings hatte, würde dies jedoch auch nicht erfüllen.

Es würde ihm eigentlich nur noch von seiner Mutter trennen… aber das würde er nicht zulassen, wenn es soweit war das er diese Stelle übernehmen würde, würde er Familie und Famiglia an gleicher Stelle haben, wenn nicht sogar seine Familie höher.

Schließlich war sie es die seinem Leben Freude gab, Freude die ein gewisser Jemand ihm nicht geben konnte und auch nicht mehr geben können würde.

Nein, mittlerweile nicht mehr, nun war eine andere Person an diese Stelle gerückt die für ihn da war… auch wenn er es vielleicht nicht so offen zugeben wollte.

 

Als Iemitsu durch die Tür kam und stürmisch seine Frau begrüßte und über sie schwärmte, stand Tsuna zusammen mit seinem Wächtern, seinen Freunden und mittlerweile Familienmitgliedern einfach an der Seite und sah dem Schauspiel vor sich zu.

Er verstand nicht warum seine Mutter nie etwas sagte, nie etwas versuchte mehr zu erfahren, den anderen dazu zu bringen da zu bleiben, wenn sie ihn doch so sehr vermisste.

Obwohl… er war früher auch so, doch er konnte nicht mehr so naiv denken.

Reborn neben ihm legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, eine Geste die mit der Zeit immer vertrauter für den brünetten wurde, in der er erkannte das der andere für ihn da war…

Und im nächsten Moment wandte der blonde sich Tsuna zu, ein breites, erfreut wirkendes Lächeln im Gesicht habend, machte Anstalten ihm näher zu kommen und ihn zu umarmen.

„Tunafish! Bist du groß geworden! Und sind das Muskeln die ich da sehe? Oh mein kleiner Tuna wird erwachsen-!“, begann Iemitsu fast augenblicklich, nachdem er seinen Sohn ins Visier genommen hatte, doch dieser wich dem anderen einfach aus und ließ diesen somit Reborn entgegen stolpern.

Während Iemitsu einen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck machte, sahen die anderen alle nur zu, währenddessen der Fedoraträger mit einem kleinen Grinsen nach vorne hin austrat.

Keinen Moment später befand der blonde sich dann auch schon auf den Boden und rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle, an welcher der Fuß ihn getroffen hatte und warf Reborn einen versucht bösen Blick zu.

„Hey Reborn! Was soll das denn?! Darf ich etwa noch nicht einmal mehr meinen kleinen, bezaubernden Sohn in den Arm nehmen?“, beschwerte Iemitsu sich auch gleich, wurde allerdings von dem anderen oder eher gesagt allen diesbezüglich ignoriert, woraufhin er nur kurz aufseufzte.

Im nächsten Moment allerdings schien seine gute Laune wieder zurück zu sein und stand dann auch schon wieder freudestrahlend vor Nana und hielt deren Hände.

„Nana, ich habe gute Neuigkeiten! Was hältst du von einem kleinen Urlaub in Italien? Natürlich zusammen mit den Kindern!“, verkündigte er und erntete dieses Mal überraschtes Luftschnappen von den anderen.

„Gyahahaha! Lambo-san will mit!“, begann Lambo fast sofort und hüpfte von seinem Platz auf, I-Pin neben ihm versuchte ihn dabei zurück zu halten.

„Lambo beruhigen!“, meinte sie in noch immer leicht gebrochenem Japanisch, doch es wurde besser mit der Zeit.

Bianchi lächelte von ihrem Platz aus, während Tsuna, welcher sich gerade umgedreht hatte um wieder in sein Zimmer zu gehen, in der Bewegung erstarrt blieb und nicht wusste was er nun denken sollte.

Hayato und Takeshi neben ihm, warfen ihm leicht besorgte Blicke zu, als sie seinen Zustand sahen.

„Wie nach Italien?“

Tsuna konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, die Frage entkam ihm ganz ohne sein zu tun, aber wer sollte es ihm übel nehmen?

Es war die Heimat der Mafioso und ehrlich?

Er konnte noch immer nicht flüssig italienisch sprechen und zudem war er sich sicher einen schlimmen Akzent zu haben… jedenfalls solang bis Reborn es ihm ausprügelte.

Iemitsu schien den Ton den sein Sohn verwendete nicht als das deuten zu können was er wirklich war, sondern verstand ihn einfach nur als schlichte Neugierde und grinste vor sich hin.

„Einfach so als kleiner Familienausflug nach Messina. Zudem schadet es doch nicht wenn ich ein wenig Zeit mit meiner Familie verbringe, nicht?“, grinste er einfach nur dämlich weiter, das knirschen von Zähnen bekam er dabei nicht mit.

 

„…ich kann es einfach nicht fassen, dass er jetzt mit sowas ankommt…“, murmelte Tsuna vor sich hin, während Hayato und Takeshi ihn mehr oder weniger Ernst ansahen.

Der silberhaarige war der erste der das Wort ergriff.

„Juudaime, ich bin mir sicher du musst nicht mitkommen, wenn du es nicht unbedingt willst. Er kann dich nicht zwingen mitzukommen.“, versuchte Hayato auf seinen besten Freund und Boss gut einzureden und nickte stumm, um klar zu machen, das er wirklich meinte was er da sagte.

Takeshi nickte ebenfalls.

„‘Dera hat Recht Tsuna. Es ist allein deine Sache und ich kann dich verstehen wenn du so reagieren würdest. Ich weiß nicht was ich machen würde, wenn…“, begann auch er zu reden, brach sich selber allerdings mittendrin ab und schüttelte seinen Kopf, ehe er entschuldigend lächelte.

„Sorry, aber das ist meine Meinung.“

Der brünette sah seine beiden besten Freunde noch einen Moment an, ehe sich ein leichtes lächeln auf seine verspannten Gesichtszüge legte.

„Ja ich weiß… danke Leute. Ich finde es aber echt… das nach all den Jahren…“, aufseufzend schloss Tsuna seine Augen und ließ sich nach hinten auf den Rücken auf den Fußboden seines Zimmers fallen.

„Ich versteh es einfach nicht. Seit dieser Vongola Decimo Geschichte, habe ich ihn öfter gesehen als in den ersten 14 Jahren meines Lebens zusammen. Etwas, das so nicht sein sollte.“, sprach er weiter, seine Stimme leiser als zuvor und sowohl einen traurigen als auch einen wütenden Unterton habend.

Gerade als die anderen beiden erneut etwas sagen wollten, ging die Tür zum Zimmer auf und alle drei Jungs am kleinen Tisch, sahen zur gerade eintretenden Person.

„Chaos. Gokudera, Yamamoto, ich würde euch empfehlen nach Hause zu gehen und eure Sachen zu packen, wir werden morgen nach Messina, Italien aufbrechen. Also los.“, entkam es Reborn auch gleich und deutete besagten Teenagern mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung an zu gehen und nicht nachzuhaken.

Schnell standen die beiden auf, während Tsuna sich wieder in eine sitzende Position hochkämpfte.

„Okay Tsuna, wie es aussieht sind wir dann mal weg. Wir sehen uns morgen! Komm ‘Dera.“, meinte Takeshi, klopfte seinem Freund noch einmal freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, ehe er Hayato am Arm packte und aus dem Zimmer verschwand.

Die Flüche Hayatos wurden mit ihrem gehen immer leiser, bis sie schließlich ganz verschwanden.

Reborn sah zu seinen Schüler hinüber und zog seinen Fedora ein klein wenig tiefer ins Gesicht.

„Der Rest deiner Wächter wird ebenfalls mit nach Messina kommen. Wie es aussieht wollte Nono ein Treffen einberufen und hat Iemitsu losgeschickt euch zu holen. Dieser Idiot Iemitsu hat wahrscheinlich vor euch das zu sagen sobald ihr da seid.“, erklärte der schwarzhaarige auf den fragenden Blick Tsunas hin, während Leon von seinem Platz auf seiner Schulter die Zunge in die Luft schnellen ließ.

Tsunas Züge verdunkelten sich etwas.

„Ah, also verwendet er diesen _‚Familienausflug‘_ als Ausrede um uns zu diesen Treffen zu bringen… danke Reborn.“, entgegnete der brünette leise, seine Augen nicht einsehbar, während der Hitman nur stumm nickte und dem anderen kurz mit der Hand durch die Haare wuschelte.

 

-o-

 

Der Flug nach Italien war ein anstrengender gewesen, jedenfalls für Tsuna, welcher dafür sorgen musste, das seine Wächter und Freunde nicht das ganze Flugzeug in die Luft jagten, wobei sie von Glück reden konnten, das es ein Privatflugzeug Vongolas war, sodass sie erstens keine weiteren Zivillisten gefährdeten und zweitens, die Anwesenheit jeglicher Waffen und Flammen nicht hinterfragt wurde.

Der braunhaarige Junge konnte ebenfalls von Glück reden, das seine Mutter nur wenig von dem mitbekam und sich nur animiert mit ihrem Mann beschäftigte.

Doch so chaotisch dieser Flug doch war, brachte diese kleine Routine der Gruppe Tsunas Gedanken wieder ein wenig mehr zur Ruhe, was jedoch nach ihrer Ankunft schnell wieder verflog, als Iemitsu meinte, das die Wächter seines Sohnes und Reborn sich schon mal auf den Weg zu ihrer Unterkunft machen sollten, einem 5-Sterne Hotel welches unter der Zuständigkeit Vongolas fiel.

„Geht ihr schon mal vor, ich möchte noch ein wenig Qualitätszeit mit meiner allerliebsten Nana und meinen kleinen Tunafish verbringen.“, grinste der blonde breit und winkte die kleine Gruppe weiter, während er gleichzeitig Nana im Arm hielt und dabei auch noch Tsuna vor sich her trieb, ehe dieser auch nur etwas im Protest oder einfach zu den anderen sagen konnte, waren sie dann auch schon in der Masse verschwunden.

 

„Guck mal Schatz, ist das nicht schön?“, erkundigte Nana sich bei ihrem Ehemann, als sie an einem weiteren Geschäft vorbei gingen und erneut stehen blieben, ihr Sohn nur wenige Schritte hinter ihnen.

Dieser beobachtete seine Eltern, wie diese sich unterhielten und musste auf die Freude seiner Mutter hin selber schon ein wenig lächeln, doch für Tsuna änderte dies wenig an der Tatsache, dass sein Vater seine Pflichten seiner Frau lang genug vernachlässigt hatte.

Denn er war sich klar, wenn Iemitsu wieder weg war, würden sich die Augen seiner Mutter erneut mit Tränen füllen und diese Momente, so schön sie auch für sie waren, würden einfach nur weh tun, solange bis sie es schaffte sich den Schmerz auszureden.

Und er konnte dies einfach nicht mehr mit ansehen, er wollte nicht, dass sein Vater ihr wehtat, aber sie würde es nicht bereuen diese Erinnerungen zu haben, nicht so wie er und ebenfalls wollte er nicht in dessen Gegenwart bleiben, wurde er auch schon zu oft von ihm verletzt…

Seinen Kopf schütteln um wieder klare Gedanken zu bekommen, beschleunigte der brünette seine Schritte ein kleines bisschen um mit seinen Eltern aufzuschließen.

„Kaa-san… Tou-san… geht doch ruhig in ein paar Geschäfte, ich werde im Park da vorne warten wenn das okay ist.“, meinte Tsuna ruhig.

Nana sah zu ihrem Sohn und lächelte diesen breit an.

„Oh Tsu-kun, das brauchst du doch nicht, wir können au-“, begann die brünette zu sagen, ehe sie von Iemitsu unterbrochen wurde.

„Ach Nana, Tsuna ist ein großer Junge, da wird er wohl auch mal zehn Minuten warten können. Und es schadet doch nicht wenn wir auch mal kurz alleine in einen Laden gehen, nicht wahr?“, lenkte der blonde ein, die ganze Zeit eine fröhliche Miene im Gesicht habend.

Für einen kurzen Moment schien Nana nachzudenken und sah ihren Sohn ein klein wenig besorgt an, woraufhin dieser ihr jedoch ein kleines beruhigendes Lächeln schenkte und ihr bedeutete das zu tun was sie eigentlich gern tun wollte.

Leise seufzend, aber nichts desto trotz lächelnd nickte sie schließlich.

„Okay, aber pass solange auf dich auf Tsu-kun, wir werden nicht lange brauchen.“, kam es noch einmal von ihr, ehe sie Iemitsu mit sich zog, welcher Tsuna nur noch einmal kurz zuwinkte.

Als die beiden dann in einem Geschäft verschwunden waren, ließ der Teenager seine Miene fallen und machte sich langsam auf dem Weg in den nicht weit entfernten Park um sich dort auf eine Bank zu setzen.

Er war sich sicher das seine Eltern nicht lange brauchen würden, doch ein klein wenig Ruhe für den Geist brauchte er trotzdem.

Vor allem da die Kopfschmerzen wieder da waren.

 

Eine Stunde.

Solange saß Tsuna mittlerweile schon im Park und wartete auf seine Eltern.

Zwar konnte er das Geschäft von seinem Platz aus sehen, in welchem sie zuvor gegangen waren, da der Park wirklich im Grunde nur einmal über die Straße war, doch er hatte sie bis zu dem Zeitpunkt noch immer nicht das Geschäft verlassen sehen.

„Oder sind sie schon weg und ich hab es einfach nicht mitbekommen?“, murmelte der brünette vor sich hin, während ihm ein kleiner Schmerz durch die Brust schoss.

Ihm kam diese Situation an sich sehr bekannt vor, nur das er es dieses Mal war der anbot zu warten und das seine Mutter ihn ebenfalls vergessen zu haben schien.

Und zu allem Überfluss hatte Tsuna auch noch sein Handy in einer anderen Tasche gelassen und konnte den Rest seiner ‚Familie‘ daher nicht benachrichtigen.

Ein schweres Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen, als er sich auf der Bank nach hinten lehnte und hoch in den Himmel schaute, welcher langsam einen orangen Farbton dank der Abenddämmerung annahm.

Seine Augen hatte er mittlerweile halb geschlossen, während ein Teil der Traurigkeit die er fühlte sich in seinen Augen wiederspiegelte.

Warum wurde er wieder alleine gelassen?

War es denn so einfach einen Sohn wie ihn zu vergessen?

Sich nicht um ihn zu sorgen?

„Es ist irgendwie armselig…“, flüsterte er sich selbst zu, ehe er seine Augen schloss.

Doch schon wenige Sekunden später öffnete er diese wieder, als er etwas auf sich zukommen spürte und er zur Seite hechtete, nur um einen grünen 10-Tonnen-Hammer zu entkommen, welcher von niemand anderen als Reborn geführt wurde.

Genervt gestört zu werden, allerdings auch etwas erleichtert ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen, sah er seinen Tutor an, als er sich wieder auf die Bank hoch zog und der andere sich neben ihn setzte, Fedora tief ins Gesicht gezogen.

„Was willst du Reborn?“, erkundigte Tsuna sich leise und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

Der andere allerdings sah nur kurz in seine Richtung, ehe er seinen Blick wandern ließ.

„Die anderen machen sich sorgen wo du bleibst und es war ein Akt sie davon abzuhalten selber los zu ziehen um dich zu suchen. Also was machst du hier?“, entkam es dem schwarzhaarigen schließlich, welcher seinen Schüler aus den Augenwinkeln aus beobachtete.

Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich bei Reborns Worten auf Tsunas Lippen, ehe diese sich jedoch wieder verzogen und er seine Augenbrauen in Verwirrung zusammen zog.

Oder eher, weniger Verwirrung, als Vorahnung.

„Was meinst du damit sie sorgen sich? Ich habe Kaa-san und… _ihm_ gesagt, ich würde hier auf sie warten. Doch sie sind bis jetzt nicht gekommen…“, antwortete er, wobei die Enttäuschung in den letzten Worten und der Schmerz in diesen kaum zu überhören war.

Reborn knurrte leise und knirschte ein wenig mit den Zähnen.

„Dieser Idiot Iemitsu. Kann sich noch nicht einmal daran erinnern wenn sein Sohn ihm sagt das er auf sie wartet… er kam normal wie immer mit Nana zurück und schien erst dann zu bemerken das du nicht da warst, als Gokudera ihn darauf angesprochen hatte. Auch wenn er es abtat und meinte du wärst wahrscheinlich schon zurück gegangen ohne dass sie es bemerkt haben. Auch wenn Nana sich nicht ganz sicher über die Sache war.“, erklärte der ältere ruhig.

Wobei, ruhig konnte man den Hitman in diesem Moment auch nicht nennen, so wie Leon sich in seinen Griff verformte.

Tsuna hatte inzwischen seinen Kopf erneut in den Nacken gelegt und einen Arm über seine Augen, seine Mundwinkel waren nach unten verzogen.

„Ne, Reborn… ist es wirklich so leicht mich als Sohn einfach so zu vergessen und so zu tun als wär nichts?“, fragte der braunhaarige soon-to-be Mafia Don, seine Stimme dabei leise und doch klar für Reborn zu verstehen, welcher seinem Schüler kurz einmal eine überm Kopf zog, ehe er seine Hand auf diesen liegen ließ.

Zwar war Tsuna kurz zusammengezuckt auf den plötzlichen Schmerz der mit dem Schlag kam, doch er beließ es dabei und war überrascht, als er die Hand seines Tutors schließlich auf seinen Kopf liegen hatte.

Er schielte ein wenig hinter seinen Arm hervor und sah das Reborn ihn von unter seinem Fedora aus musterte.

„Dame-Tsuna, hör auf solchen Schwachsinn zu denken. Deine Familie macht sich Sorgen und sie wird dich nicht so schnell vergessen.“, erwiderte der ältere die zuvor gestellte Frage, worauf er ein kleines humorloses lächeln von dem brünetten erntete.

„Ach ja? Aber es ist nicht das erste Mal das mein _Vater_ mich vergisst. Es ist fast wie damals. Dabei sollte ein Vater doch für seinen Sohn da sein und ihn nicht im Stich lassen, nicht wahr?“, entgegnete Tsuna, worauf der andere nur genervt seufzte.

„Tsuna, Iemitsu ist ein Idiot, dem ist nicht mehr zu helfen. Wir alle wissen das er kein guter Vater ist, also hör auf dir wegen ihm Gedanken zu machen, die du nicht zu machen brauchst, klar? Zur Not hast du auch noch mich. Als dein Tutor wirst du mich so schnell nicht mehr los, so wie du dich noch verhältst. Verstanden?“

Schwarze Augen blickten nun direkt in braune, welche sich bei diesen Worten hin ein klein wenig weiteten, ehe sie wieder einen weicheren Ausdruck annahmen.

„Hm, da könntest du Recht haben Reborn. Das heißt also du lässt mich nicht einfach so allein und bleibst?“, schmunzelte Tsuna, seine Stimmung mit einem Mal wesentlich besser als zuvor.

Reborn verdrehte stumm seine Augen.

„Hör auf solch offensichtliche Fragen zu stellen, Dame-Tsuna.“, entkam es dem Hitman.

Der Teenager lachte leise auf und lehnte sich ein wenig an die Schulter des älteren.

„Weißt du Reborn…“, begann Tsuna leise, während er seine Augen erneut schloss, der andere schnaubte nur kurz um zu erkennen zu geben das er noch immer zuhörte und blieb in seiner Position sitzen.

Leon hatte es sich erneut auf seinem Fedora bequem gemacht und gab sich damit zufrieden einfach zuzusehen.

„…es mag zwar komisch klingen, aber wenn ich mir meinen Vater aussuchen könnte, ich glaube ich hätte lieber dich als Vater als Iemitsu… du kannst zwar streng sein, aber du bist da wenn man dich braucht… ich finde das ist einer der wichtigsten Punkte.“, murmelte er, während seine Lippen noch immer ein leises Lächeln zeigten.

Reborn selbst sah seinen Schüler noch einen Moment genauer an, ehe er diesem mit der Hand ein wenig durch die Haare wuschelte.

Seine Mundwinkel drohten sich nach oben zu verziehen, doch der Hitman unterdrückte es.

„Idiot. Auch wenn ich sagen muss, das ich auf einen Sohn wie dich Stolz wäre.“, die Worte verließen Reborns Lippen so leise, das er sich sicher war, das Tsuna sie nicht ausmachen konnte.

Das das Lächeln des anderen daraufhin allerdings breiter zu werden schien, ignorierte er, wenigstens fürs erste.

 


End file.
